User talk:O21014
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Harlequin page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Ynnari Hi fella! I really appreciate the articles you add to this wiki about the Ynnari. But you should stop and let the wiki's admins go through it. Montonius will explain you everything else. Zixes (talk) 11:33, February 18, 2019 (UTC) No, I'm sorry, you haven't been auhtorized by the staff to produce work on those subjects. All those pages will eventually be added as part of the wiki's master plan. I think those pages represented a very good start, but that is not how those pages need to be constructed and as written they did not fully meet our formatting or quality standards. Thank you for the help, but those subjects are not intended for a first-time editor without a long experience with our standards or who is essentially unknown to the staff. Those pages will be completed when the staff gets to the Aeldari 8th Edition revamp in our update schedule. Thank you for the attempts, but the wiki's pages on major topics are added according to a schedule to maximize quality, formatting standards and the same level of detail across the wiki. I can't spend the time right now to bring those pages you created up to the correct level of formatting standards, sourcing and quality with other projects already underway. If you want to assist the wiki, it would be best to start work on smaller projects of less scope and importance until the staff gets to know you and your work, and you learn our formatting procedures more fully. Correcting typos, factual errors and updating existing pages with new content is a great way to start. Montonius (talk) 21:31, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Soulflayer No, I'm sorry. That character has not yet been officially released, and as I noted, this is not appropriate for a first-time editor. The page will be created once the character is fully outlined in the second Vigilus book and the Shadowspear expansion when we get to that content. There is no benefit to creating pages before a character is even fully fleshed out; it simply then requires more work when all of the information is released in an official source and an update must be made. Warhammer Community is simply a preview of the final form and information about the character. Please see my above message for further details about what is helpful at this time. Montonius (talk) 22:58, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Picture Sizing Please do not alter the size of images on our pages from the standard 250 pixels square. This is the standard size for all pictures on the wiki. It does not matter what they look like on desktop; what matters is how they appear on mobile. 250px is the standard default size. I would encourage you to read ALL of the Important Links on the main page which will fully explain all of our many formatting requirements before making any further edits. Montonius (talk) 21:38, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Please ensure all images are set to 250px, as that is the standard sizing we use. Montonius (talk) 19:53, March 24, 2019 (UTC)